Sonny With a Chance of Getting Lost
by Sarahsota
Summary: Sonny and Chad get lost while looking in the forest for Dakota Conder's bracelet. OKAY WHAT? Read to find out what happend during this very *ahem* INTERESTING day that brought them to this unusual dilema. Multichapter! Channy! Craziness!
1. Getting Lost

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny with a Chance what would I be writing on fanfiction for? I'd be writing for the show and spending my money! So clearly I don't own SWAC! See you at the bottom!**

**Getting Lost**

"I just can't believe I'm even out here!" grumbled an grumpy Chad as he shuffled his way through the scattered branches, occasionally getting caught on them, the darkness masking the look of annoyance on his face. Sonny was slightly behind him, with a look that also suppressed no joy.

"You think I like it? It's your entire fault anyways!" she huffed. A ticked off Chad stopped walking and turned around to her incredulously.

"My fault? Sonny you seriously think it's my fault? Who's the one who said 'No, of course we'll hang out with your daughter today Mr. Condor!'" Sonny let out a small chuckle,

"I'm sorry, you'd rather him cancel our show's?"

"Sonny! Sometimes you're so dense, it's all a bluff, as much as I hate to say it my show AND yours is what brings most of the viewers to Condor's channel. Without our show's he is NOTHING!" Chad reminded the brunette, the moon a crescent in the background of the woods.

"Okay then, why didn't you say that when he asked us!? Why are you too chicken to do the talking?!" Sonny shouted at him, aggravated beyond repair.

"Because I didn't want to say it! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have to say anything he doesn't want to say!"

"Why didn't you want to say it?!"

"'Cuz he was gonna cancel my show," he admitted timidly, under his breath. Sonny swatted him on the side of the head for sounding like a baby, and for having terrible grammar.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as Sonny continued trudging ahead. Chad followed, both of their tempers had been flying that entire day, and it was going to be a long night.

"Let's just find her stupid bracelet and get back, do you remember where we were exactly?" Sonny questioned over her shoulder, Chad was a little busy scratching his bare arms and swatting at black flies and mosquitoes.

"It's a little dark to know exactly, we came through here with her and then we..." Chad was cut off by a faint rustling in the bush. Sonny quickly ran to Chad's side and whispered in his ear,

"What was that?" Chad shook his head, and they heard more rustling. Images quickly flashed into Sonny's head. A murderer, a rapist, a bear, a random hobo! Her breathing became uneven. _Why didn't I listen to mom! This is why she said never to go in the forest! _The rustling got louder, so Chad grabbed sonny's arm and whispered in her ear,

"Run." And that they did. The branches scratched and pulled at both of their hairs and skin, especially the tee-shirt wearing Chad who was shivering from the bitter cold. They went right, left, north, east, they went anyway that seemed to have a passage that was somewhat accessible. Finally, when they thought they were far enough away, they bent down to breath for a second. Looking around, Sonny saw an unfamiliar tall tree that looked like something good to lean on, so she slid down the tree and sat, huffing and puffing, putting her head between her legs. Chad joined her.

"That....was...so...scary," huffed Sonny. After a moment of gaining their breaths, they looked around, noticing the unfamiliar layout. The forest looked, _different_ and they had no idea where they were. They had been running for a long time, were they lost?

"It can't be...we're...aw crap Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT get lo..."Chad began, but a stubborn Sonny cut him off midsentence,

"Don't say it, it's not true!"

"We're lost Sonny," Chad said uneasily, afraid of stirring the scared Miss Sonny Munroe.

"No, no, no! We can't be lost! There's no way, we were here earlier today! We know every corner of this place!"

"Sonny, we barely ventured into the forest; we defiantly didn't come this far in, and we turned so many ways when we were running."

"Your lying Chad, there's no way we are lost, nope no way. You're just trying to scare me." Sonny was so shocked she became in denial. Chad knew the stages all too well. He was a 'stage' type of guy. He practically had a PHD in 'Stages'. The stages for falling for someone, the stage for falling in love with a co-star, the stages of shock; well you get the picture.

"Sonny, just calm down..." Chad said, putting an arm around her, for both their benefits, Sonny to calm, Chad so his arm wouldn't freeze so much. They both instantly ignored any feelings at the moment; this was no time for that.

"How am I supposed to calm down? We are lost! We'll die here! Oh Chad I don't want to die! I just started to become famous!" Sonny's chest heaved in and out. Stage 2, hopelessness.

"Sonny, don't worry," Chad said again, his attempts not making any difference.

"Smooth Chad. Just smooth you got us lost when there was probably only a bunny in the bushes." Sonny shrugged out from his arm, his arm feeling numb in the cold. Stage 3, anger.

"Sonny, we had to run,"

"You're such an idiot," she huffed at him. He winced for her knew the next stage. He hoped she'd skip it. Yeah, not going to happen.

"Chad, how come you always have to be such a jerk and suck a loser and," here came the tears, "ohmigosh this is my fault isn't it! Oh no I can't believe I'm so stupid and now were lost and cold, you just have a tee-shirt on." Chad put his arm back around the crying Sonny. Luckily, the 4th stage of sadness was over, and here came the best one. Accepting.

"You know, I guess we'll have to deal with this. I know a lot about the wilderness so we should be good. First we'll have to... wait...I HAVE A CELL PHONE!" Sonny screamed, grabbing her blackberry out of her pocket. The screen came on, and Chad smiled with fake hope, knowing there wasn't any way they'd get bars out there. Sonny tried 911, she stared hopefully, 1 bar, 2 bars, back to 1 bar. She stood up raising it to the air, it remained at one bar. Sonny sighed and plunked back on the ground.

"Great," She said. The blackberry picture still bright, Sonny noticed Chad's arms. Chad's arms looked like they were losing colour, and goose bumps were all over them.

"Oh gosh Chad! Look at your arm's!" Sonny passed, the phone over his arms, illuminating them so he could see. Chad blinked,

"That can't be good." He gave a crooked smile, and Sonny moved her hands gently up his arm's, hoping to make them warmer. A thought crossed her head; this could quickly turn into a cliché movie. She could warm up his arms, look up into his eyes, and share a passionate kiss. Sonny quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and spoke in a quiet voice,

"Uh," dang, she looked into his eyes, _the blue eyes, the pool of light blue entranced in the darkness of the sky over the lake, oh goodness I'm getting lost in his eyes! _She quickly snapped out of it and looked away. "We can take turns wearing my jacket." She announced, shrugging out of the black light spring jacket and handing it to the cold Chad.

"Um, I know you don't think very highly of me Sonny due to you getting dropped on the head as a baby; but my arms aren't as skinny as yours, I'll rip it. Plus, then you'll be cold."

"Doesn't matter, your freezing," Sonny said protectively.

"Sonny, this jacket doesn't look very cheap,"

"I don't really care Chad, just wear it before you get bitten by more bugs or die from frost bite." Chad put it on reluctantly, hoping not to beak it, it was a very tight fit, and the sound of a little tear was heard, but it did feel a little warmer. Chad looked over to Sonny who was looking slightly depressed and cold._**That was one thing I can help with, I'm good with the funny's when I want to be.**_

"Hey babe, how do I look?" he said, striking a tiny models pose in Sonny's jacket, another small rip was heard, but only by Chad. Sonny laughed remembering,

"I almost forgot of that dare, that was the strangest dare ever!"

"Who would have thought that this is how the day would turn out when we got up this morning?"

"Not me,"

"Not me,"

"Well, surprises can happen," Sonny shrugged with a playful glint in her eyes. The both of them leaned against the tree stump. Chad's arm around sonny (to keep her warm of course) and Sonny was cuddling against Chad (again, warmness) both thinking deeply about the weird things that had happened during the day.

_At this time, you're probably confused. What happened during this day? What happened that forced them to be out, late at night, well let me take you back to the beginning, back to the beginning of this all._

**A/N**

**I really hoped you liked this chapter, it was kind of a short chapter, and I am planning for others to be longer. I think I'll update this once a week, just because I don't want to rush to get all of the chapters out, then end up being to busy to write anything, as I have experienced before. Wow, I'm rambling!**

**Question 1: What's the funniest Sterling Knight Interview or video? I think the Bonnie Hunt one was the funniest! What about you? **

**Question 2: What is the length of your ideal chapter?**

**REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. The Morning of the Previous Day

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Yes. I own Sonny With a Chance. **

**Director: Kay! That's a rap! You delivered your line perfectly Sarah; you sounded like a delusional confused girl who tells lies! Just how I wrote the character!**

**Me: Sobs silently into her hands**

**SO CLEARLY I DON'T ON SWAC! See you at the bottom of the page!**

**Previously on Sonny With a Chance of Getting Lost:**

_"Who would have thought that this is how the day would turn out when we got up this morning?"_

_"Not me,"_

_"Not me,"_

_"Well, surprises can happen," Sonny shrugged with a playful glint in her eyes. The both of them leaned against the tree stump. Chad's arm around sonny (to keep her warm of course) and Sonny was cuddling against Chad (again, warmness) both thinking deeply about the weird things that had happened during the day._

**The Morning (Before Getting Lost)**

**Chad's POV**

"Mom, seriously, I'm fine, your acting like I need to be on a suicide watch or something," my mother made a pouty look on her face with her lips, something I don't want to deal with in a morning.

"Chaddy, you always act like this when you get a bad review. It will be okay; it's just one guys opinion!"

"Mother, how can I expect to get more serious roles when I am merely 'mentioned' as an teen heart-throb in the big magazines, and then called a sell out with corny show's and roles. How is it my fault? I don't make the script! If I did it would defiantly be better! I just read what's written! How did John Lennon still make it so famous when he wrote songs about Walrus's! Tell me that mother!" although I was merely a teen I respected old music, some of the crud that came out today was horrendous. Trust me Brittany; no-one wants a piece of you. And Kesha, if you slept in my bath tub we'd call the dog pound to get you out.

"He didn't get away with it! He was always criticized honey, I think we should watch that Beatles anthology again," she said, hands over her hips with a smile on her face. Her basic tee-shirt and jeans made her look like a regular mom, not even a rich one. She never seemed to embrace the money we had in the bank. I always tried to remind her of it, but she seemed to ignore it.

"Mother, why watch the anthology when we can call up McCartney right now and go meet him somewhere for brunch?"

"Oh pish posh you have to get to work anyways Chad, I'll see you when you get home honey," she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I gave her a one armed hug and walked out to the kitchen, where my one and only brother Brent sat at the table, eating a bowl of unhealthy cerial. His hair was elegantly parted, and he looked like someone who'd get all the girls, then he talks, and screws it all up.

"Hey little brother, have fun at your corny television show!" he laughed, standing up and pointing to the magazine.

"At least I make money with that TV show, you don't even work yet you're 23 and still living at home sponging off of my money,"

"Yeah, your sell out money," he chuckled some more sounding like Two-bit out of the Outsiders.

"Okay then, I is outta here. Peach out sucka!" I ran for the door, hearing my brother faintly call,

"With all the reading you do of scripts you'd think your grammar would be better!"

I pulled up to the parking lot to see Munroe kissing her mother on the cheek and waving with a bright smile on her face as she drove away. I hopped out of the car and caught up to Sonny,

"So, Munroe still kisses her mommy goodbye, how sweet." I mocked.

"Whatever Chad at least I still show my mother affection," she shot back, not giving me the time of day. Big mistake. Thus means I will have to turn of the charm! I grabbed her arm as we were about to enter the doorway, I made her turn towards me, she blushed almost immediately (Chad 1, Sonny 0).

"Sorry, Munroe I didn't mean to offend you back there," I said, twirling a piece of her hair with my finger, I ignored the tingles I felt as my other hand lightly grazed the back of hers, eye on the prize Chad, eye on the prize.

"Um, it's okay...what are you doing?" she asked, staring into my eyes. Yes! Staring in my eyes is the best thing to do! Chad 2, Sonny 0. She was getting lost in them, you know, it's hard not to with my devilish looks. A girl can only withstand certain things. She snapped out of it.

"Chad, are you trying to make me fall for you again?" she asked sternly, poking me with her index finger right in the middle of my chest. Chad 2, Sonny 1.

"Uh, no, defiantly not." I lied. She came forward, forcing me to move back against the wall. Chad 2, Sonny 2.

"You know what I do to guys who try to make me fall for them?" she asked, moving her hand around my neck, making me nearly shiver. Sonny 3, Chad 2.

"W-what?" I asked, my voice betraying me. What the heck, I'm supposed to be the smooth one! REGAIN COMPOSURE CHAD! She moved her head really close to mine, and for a moment, I thought she was about to kiss me. I didn't detest that idea, but she moved her face away, the smell of mint in her breath.

"I don't know, look at the bottom of your Mackenzie Falls uniform and you tell me." She smiled, walking away. I looked down at a purple stain now on my clothes from purple lipstick she held in her hands. Great. Thanks Munroe. Sonny 1000000, Chad 0.

**Sonny'sov**

I laughed quietly and walked into the dressing room. I was surprised, it wasn't like me to act so flirtatious, and it usually wouldn't work, ESPECIALLY on Chad Dylan Cooper. Tawni sat on the coach texting, a classic over the edge Tawni outfit under her, dark purple super skinny jeans with a fluffy purple shawl of the same colour. Under the shawl was an indigo tee-shirt with a butterfly on it. Like I said; classic Tawni.

"Hey Tawn, you wouldn't believe it, the funniest thing just happened!" Tawni looked up from her phone.

"Involving a weird friend from Wisconsin or Chad?" she asked knowing me all too well, "Oh, wait, what did your mommy do that was embarrassing?"

"No no, it's involving Chad,"

"Good hun, I sure didn't want to hear about your mom or a friend from Wisconsin." I ignored her shot and told her what happened. She laughed when I told her how much I manipulated him.

"Hun, I've seen Chad fall before, and it was never as bad as this. Chad is always the controller in a relationship, and if any other chick tried that, he would have laughed at her. Looks like you've got him twirled around your finger." She laughed, looking back down to her phone.

"Oh, Chad doesn't like me, he just acts out of character when I'm around, teases me, helps even though he doesn't like to, and lets me manipulate him," Tawni gave me a look that said 'think about what you just said'.

"Oh my gosh, Chad has fallen for me!"

"And you people say I'm the stupid one!" Tawni laughed.

"Oh, we have reasons to," laughed a weird child popping out of the vents, receiving a glare from Tawni, "and Sonny, you're like, the only person who didn't know he's fallen for you, even most of McKenzie Falls knew, and they're airheads with cheese for brains. We also all know you've fallen for him."

"Pfft, huh? What are you even talking about?" I asked with a voice that raised quite a few octaves.

"Come on Sonny 'Fine, fine, good, good!' if that's not flirting then I don't know what is!" Zora squealed.

"Well, you don't know what is!" I counteracted, a little angry. Zora put on a pouty face,

"Oh sigh, no one believes me because I'm a little child. Oh sigh, I'm so depressed now." I studied the sad face of Zora and felt immediately felt a pang of guilt reside in my stomach. Zora threw herself on the couch, she lay belly down, hiding her face and looked hurt.

"Now look what you did Sonny! Clean that mess off my couch now!" Tawni said, pointing to the little girl with the spiky hair.

"Now, Zora, you know I didn't mean it, if there's ANYTHING I can do, anything at all, I'll do it for you!" I told the sensitive child, sitting down on the edge of the couch stroking her hair. She peered up at me,

"Anything?" she sniffed.

"Anything," I declared with a smile.

"Then, will you pretty please ask Mr. Condor if we can get a snack machine in the prop room?"

"WHAT? I can't ask him anything, he'll fire me!" I nearly screamed, then I looked at the puppy dog eyes of Zora, and, well, saying no to those eyes were impossible! But I held a firm face.

"Okay, I guess, I'll never live out my dream of freely eating snacks, but its fine Sonny, it isn't your fault at all."

"I'll do it Zora!" I announced, proudly marching away out of the dressing room. I thought I faintly heard a cackle from the room, but I think it was just Miss Bitterman practicing her Zora impression.

**Chad's POV**

"Please Chaddy!" Portlyn begged, clinging onto my arm protectively.

"Hunny, don't crowd the Chadster! I can't go tell Mr. Condor that we can't film today because of your problem, babe you'll have to do it yourself!" I popped my collar and tried to walk away from Portlyn. The words 'babe' and 'hunny' were usual for us, we'd been friends forever and this is how we acted around each other. We never really thought anything of it until during an interview when the way we talked was considered flirting or something. Thus beginning the 'Chortlyn' craze.

"Chaddykins! He'll like fire me! He'll never fire you, like he's chill to you!"

"What's in it for me Hun?" I prodded.

"Ummmm, I'll tell the press you... dumped me?" a smile crept over my face.

"Would you really! Great, more drama added to the 'chortlyn' craze! If you make it juicy, then I'll do it. Nothing to subtle, but nothing like 'break up over the phone' like Taylor Swift pulled. The only time I've ever felt sympathy for a plastic brother."

"Okay, how about, you like dumped me over an, like expensive dinner with a big group of friends...ah-mazing for your bad boy rep, but not like something that will get you a lot of haters."

"That'll work! So, I tell him your emotionally traumatized by the death of your 5th cousin that you were really close with right?" I questioned.

"Right sweetheart! When, you like know what I'm like really doing," she said slyly, winking at me.

"Yes yes, now go Portlyn, don't keep Armando waiting," I smiled at my friend as she grabbed her purse from the side of my dressing room door and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ciao," she giggled, about to run out of the room, until she turned back suddenly.

"What is it now?" I asked hesitantly. Divas.

"Like, everyone knows now, like I thought you were going to like try to keep it under wrap!" Portlyn slapped me on the arm.

"Ow! Keep what under wrap!" I asked looking at her like she was a crazy psycho. Freaking chicks and their mood swings.

"Like, what do you think Chad! Your little flirty flame with Sonny! Do you know what people are saying behind your back darling?"

"What? Sonny and I have never dated doll, check the magazines. Plus, who says flirty flame?"

"No, but she's like fallen for you, and you've like fallen for her. You don't even attempt to hide it sugar!"

"Babe, how good have you gotten at Italian?" I asked her, she perked up;

"Multo Buono!" _very good._ I instantly translated.

"Vai sul tuo data stupido e di tenere il naso fuori dalla mia occupato." thank you Italy! Vacationing there really paid off! Portlyn mutterd the words under her breath to figure out what they meant,

"Go...on...your...date...stupid...and...dance...your...nose......of...my...cake?"

"Go on your stupid date and keep your nose out of my business!" I thought she said she was good!

"Oh, that's mean Chad. Go on living in denial Chaddy, adios mia piccola mente amico!" _goodbye my small minded friend. _Oh my gosh! No one calls Chad Dylan Cooper small minded! I was about to go apprehend Miss Portlyn but she was already gone. Great, now I have to go talk to Mr. Condor. This day just keeps getting better, Sonny manipulating me, Portlyn saying I was falling for Sonny, Portlyn making me go lie to Mr. Condor. Just amazing. There's no way today could get worse.

_You may be wondering what is happening in present time with the two in denial lovers , so stay tuned for I will soon be taking you to the current time, and we will see how Chad and Sonny are doing LOST!_

**A/N**

**Kay I used Google Translator for the Italian so the conjugation is probably terrible but I only know one word in Italian which is adios lol so you can see how I should of made them argue in French due to the fact I can speak that one okayish. If someone out there speaks really good Spanish and would like to spazz on me for my staidness then pm me and if you can tell me the right words then I would forever be grateful! Anyways, I'm rambling. Sorry.**

***Warning for an upcoming ramble of Candy Face***

**What did you guys think about Legend of Candy face? I thought Sonny was being a little manipulative when Miss. Bittermen was telling the story, she goes and sits beside and says 'This story's scary!' just like she wanted comfort or something. Plus, she stole a hug from Chad! Lol. I didn't like how they react to the thought of Sonny being killed. They just kind of stood around and were like 'sooo, pizza taste good right?'. LOL well they didn't say that but they were acting so chilled! I'm thinking like what the heck Chad would be running out there and acting like a dude from Brave Heart. Just saying! If you actually read this all I would like to give you an online high five!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Question 1: What have you guys been thinking of Sonny With a Chance Season 2? I'm feeling a little empty on Channy moments!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I love being subbed and favourite but please review as well I would greatly appreciate it :) I want ot hank everyone who has reviewed! It's like a bunch of tiny hugs :)**


	3. Still Lost present time

**Disclaimer: **

**Therapist: So, why do you feel that you own Sonny With a Chance?**

**Me: Because, I can write it, and, um, because I'd own it a whole heck of a lot better than Disney.**

**Therapist: So you admit that you don't own it?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Therapist: Finally! 6 weeks in therapy and you've admitted it! I can get some sleep now! THANK GOODNES!**

**THERE YOU GO, I DON'T OWN IT, DON'T WAKE THE THERAPIST, TRUST ME, SHE NEEDS HER SLEEP WITH WHAT I'VE PUT HER THROUGH!**

**Therapist: You got that right chickie! **

**You know the drill, see ya soon :)**

**Previously on Sonny With a Chance of Getting Lost:**

_This day just keeps getting better, Sonny manipulating me, Portlyn saying I was falling for Sonny, Portlyn making me go lie to Mr. Condor. Just amazing. There's no way today could get worse._

**Still Lost (Present Time)**

"Sonny, do you need the jacket back?" Chad asked wearily as they sat side by side on that tree. Sonny shook her head defiantly, but Chad knew her all too well and shrugged out of the jacket and handed it to her.

"No I-it's okay Chad, I don't want you to freeze..." Sonny began.

"Sonny, don't pretend," Chad said sternly, so Sonny put her arms into the jacket,

"Jeez Chad, you ripped the sleeves up pretty bad," she chuckled.

"I told you! I told you that you wouldn't want me ripping them up!" Chad was on the brink of a spazz.

"Chad calm down its fine, I was just making small talk," Sonny said, leaning back against Chad again.

"Oh, um, should we make a fire? You were in all those Blossom Club Bear thingies you should know what to do!"

"It is called Blossom Scout's for your information! We should probably try to light a fire for warmth, and so people can see the flames if they try to look for us."

"Okay, but doesn't that mean we have to rub sticks across each other to ignite a flame? That'll take forever!"

"Yep, it will." Sonny huffed. Chad sighed, then realised something,

"HEY! I HAVE A LIGHTER!" Chad stood up and stuck his hand into his pocket pulling out a slick blue lighter from his pocket.

"That's great!" Sonny squealed, throwing her arms around his neck; probably reminding them both about the on goings earlier that day. Chad wrapped his arms around her waist, forgetting the lighter that fell to the ground. Sonny nearly immediately froze and let go of Chad.

"Victory hug Chad, don't let that go to your head." She said with acid in her voice.

"Jeez Sonny, still angry about that," Chad said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"What do you expect Chad? One second I'm hugging you, next you are confronting me about being in love with you!" Sonny stormed.

"Sonny, let's just try to get this fire started, let's forget all that crud,"

"Fine," grumbled Sonny. Sonny looked around to the trees around her, "if we can find a birch bark tree and steal some of the bark it would be easier to light. We also need some logs to make a fire pit so the fire doesn't run wild."

"Okay then," Chad grumbled, not happy with being shown up by a girl.

"I'll go find the bark, you can find the logs," Sonny declared.

"Uh, Sonny, shouldn't we stick together?" Chad asked wearily, "Isn't that a rule?"

"Well, under these circumstances...I guess so, come on." Sonny pulled on Chad's sleeve out into the wonders of the dark to find the logs and bark.

"Finally," Sonny said, warming her hands in the bright glow of the roaring fire. Chad sent a smirk her way,

"Come on Sonny, you enjoyed the _other _way of warming up much more than this."

"Chad, you're so egotistical," Sonny snapped, acid dripping heavily on her words, "you think every girl loves you Chad, and you just got to learn that some of us have a brain."

"You mean, don't have a brain, because the girls who don't have a brain dislike me," Chad smiled triumphantly. The two were sitting opposite to each other leaning against the big tree.

"Well that's the stupidest analogy I've ever heard," Sonny attempted to return a witty comment, but realised she failed. Chad let pout a chuckle,

"Wow, that's all you could come up with, looks like you're falling harder than I thought."

"Why did you have a lighter anyways? People don't just carry lighter around with them unless they...smoke! Chad Dylan Cooper you better not smoke!"

"Jeez Sonny, and ruin my perfectness? I smoke and my breath will stink, I'm too perfect to smoke," Chad declared.

"Really Chad, then why does it say this on your lighter?" Sonny demanded, throwing the blue lighter at him. The words across it beckoned 'smokers delight'. What the hell? Why would someone put that on a lighter? Seriously are there people proud of smoking? Now Sonny's gonna freak on me!

"No, really Sonny, it's not even mine, I'm holding it for a friend,"

"What friend?"

"Can't say,"

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Chad! You can't tell me because you are lying and you do smoke!" Sonny nearly screamed.

"No! Sonny I swear!" Chad screamed back as they yet again got into another heated argument. Well, that's kids for ya!

"Really Chad, 'I'm holding it for a friend' is the oldest excuse in the book! Thought the 'best actor of our generation' would have thought of something wittier."

"Aw, thank you Sonny, I never thought you'd admit to recognizing my talents!" Chad said with fake sincerity.

"How are you going to get through the night without a night time smoke Chad?" I asked, cocking my head to the side as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sonny. Shut. Up. Now." Chad demanded icily as a stubborn Sonny crossed her arms and refused to make eye contact with the jerk throb. Chad suddenly started laughing. It started out as a little chuckle, and then it became a fit. Sonny had to hide back a smile due to the fact she was still really angry at Chad.

"What!" Sonny demanded. He continued to laugh, holding his belly and leaning back with a content smile on his face as he let out the suppressed laughter, like a man who had just finished a turkey dinner, contently sitting on the couch and reading a newspaper.

"Dakota was right; we can't go 1 hour without arguing when we are around each other,"

"How is that so funny? I could have told you that!" Sonny said, secretly bugged that she wasn't the one who made Chad laugh under these terrible circumstances.

"It's just funny, how a rotten, spoiled, brat of a kid, can be right about so many things," Chad chucked a little more, and then realised his slip of tongue. Sonny let out a small laugh, then paused,

"Chad...what else was she right about?" Sonny began.

"Uh, um... you know...that um, the sky...um it's the colour you know...uh blue...just like she said" Chad muttered, sounding like he did when he guess stared on So Random! _4 letters just like my name._

"The only things she said were that we can't go one hour without arguing, and that um...we...like each other. You just said she was right... so um...do you?" Chad cut her off quickly,

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom, be right back," Chad coughed and clamped out to the woods. Sonny laughed. Did she just see Chad Dylan Cooper blush? Maybe, getting lost with Chad wasn't such a bad thing after all.

_Who knew Sonny had the power to make the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper blush! Tune in next time to see more of their random day from before they were lost!_

**A/N **

**So um... did I do something wrong last chapter? I got two reviews... :(**

**But... I'd like to give shout out's to my 7 reviewers! (No particular order ppls just going through the list!)**

**Myjumpingsocks: Always my loyal reviewer! I'm so glad you support all my story's you are seriously the best! And Season 2 is soooo channy free, I am starting to despise it. And episode about kids who hate clowns. Really. Clowns.**

**Georgia Cullen: Thanks for your review! I like Twilight too :P**

**Monkey87: I'm sooo glad you love it!**

**Channy4ever343: I totally agree, Bonnie Hunt show was amazing! Thanks for your input!**

**Sonnychadfan: Another supporter! YES! I love your reviews and your stories are sooo awesome! Your characters are sooo unique and fun, like Sam and his creamed corn :P**

**Princess Cruella: Well I hope it's good and I'll try to update about once a week :)**

**Maddyk3893: Thanks for your input and I love long chapters too so I'll try to write them! I hope you continue liking the story!**

**Thanks again to everyone!**


	4. Mr Condor's Office Previous Day

**Disclaimer: Why must you ask? I get sadder every time I say it! I DON'T OWN SWAC!**

**LOL Meet ya at the bottom!**

**Previously on Sonny With a Chance of Getting Lost:**

_Did she just see Chad Dylan Cooper blush? Maybe, getting lost with Chad wasn't such a bad thing after all._

**Mr. Condor's Office (previous day)**

**Chad's POV**

I walked at my normal fast pace to Mr. Condor's office. Stupid Portlyn making me do things for her, she better make this press story spicy. The familiar deep blue halls took me in as I took the last corner to the last hallway before his office. His office was overly expensive, a little too much I would say. His office had a window overlooking L.A and a big brown oak desk that cost over 5000$. He had posters of all of the shows at Condor's studios on the wall. The royal blue colour scheme was a little warm, until you came to his chair. He had one of those chairs they put in those movies that have the scary boss's that turn around slowly in them to face you. Yes, he had one of those. I remembered his office all too well, I was a favourite of Condor's when he was in a good mood, and I'd go in here and plot plans to get more press with him. I took a breath outside of the entrance way to his office, around the corner so he couldn't see me about to come in.

"Chad?" asked a small voice behind me, making me put my hands up defensively in a karate position. I turned to see a bubbly brunette staring at me with curiosity in her big brown eyes.

"Jeez sonny, scare me to death will you!" I took in a jagged breath.

"Sorry Chad, what are you doing up here?"

"A favour for Portlyn, woah, woah, woah, since when do you ask me the question. Why are _you _up here?"

"A favour for Zora," she sighed.

"Zora?" I asked. Was she talking about a space alien? That's what I'd name a space alien. Hey you green glowey thing, I'm gonna name you Zora cuz you look like a Zora_. _That's what I'd say if I seen a space alien.

"The creepy boney girl from So Random!" Sonny clarified sarcastically.

"Oh! The one with the pony tails?"

"That's the one," we were both silent for a moment, until Sonny continued, "So, about earlier, you looked pretty mesmerized in me earlier." I coughed really loud, and Sonny beamed a beam bigger than any beam in the world.

"How many times did you practice that line Sonny?" I asked, catching her off guard, "Or are you telling me you use 'mesmerized' in daily small talk?"

"I got it from the Twilight books okay!" she shouted back. I started laughing.

"Aw, little Sonny reads Twilight!"

"That's enou..." Sonny began, until we were cut off by a man's voice coming from behind us.

"My two favourite stars, I had a feeling you'd come up here today," smiled Mr. Condor, "come on in kids." Sonny sent me an impish smile, and in we went into a death trap.

**Sonny's pov**

"I knew my two favourite stars wouldn't forget what today was. How considerate," he smiled at us. I gave Chad a sideways glance. What the heck was he talking about?

"Yes sir, of course we wouldn't forget, but I'm also here to deliver some sad news. McKenzie Falls won't be able to film today, Portlyn cousin died today, they were like brother and sister, so she won't be able to come into work today. I hope this doesn't put a damper on your special day Mr. Condor." Chad sounded so suave, his acting skills showing the best work. Why couldn't he say WHAT today was!

"Well, I understand, she can take today off...and possibly the day of the funeral, but we need her on set the other days. Now Sonny, what are you thinking about doing for this special day?"

"I...uh..." I began, what was I suppose to say?

"Sonny's going to help me make the day special, I believe she came here for this special day, and because she had a tinny thing she wanted to ask, right Sonny?" Chad asked cocking his eyebrows. THANK GOD!

"Yes, I was wondering, you know, since our ratings have been up; maybe we could get a snack machine so we don't have to run to get froyo's all the time."

"Hmmmm, you guys are pretty commanding, especially on a day like today." Mr. Condor said, tapping his finger on his chin.

"We meant to ask yesterday, but Sonny and I were out in public trying to spice up those Channy rumours to get more viewers. Ever since I guest stared rumours that Sonny and I are dating are everywhere." Well, that was the first I had heard of 'channy'. What a weird word. Is it a type of cough? That's what it sounded like to me.

"Oh, splendid kids! Yes Sonny, I think So Random! ought to start getting some perks around here. So what are you guys planning for my little dumpling?" asked Mr. Condor. A hint! Something involving his daughter...

"Well, we'd love to hang out with your daughter, so we are going to show her the town!" I announced, haha I can act too Chad take that jerkthrob!

"Oh, I didn't expect that much from you guys, thought a shout out or something on your shows, but that's a pretty good idea. I really like it, great thinking, you best be off kids, leave, the doors right there," Mr. Condor announced. I saw Chad's smile falter a little. Crud, he was going to say something like a shout out wasn't he...woopsy-daisy!

"Um, sir, about your daughter..." Chad began;

"My daughter's birthday seems to be in good hands now shooo," he pointed to the door again and opened his sleek black laptop.

"Yes, but really we were just going too..."

"Chad, I love your acting on screen, but one can get too much of Chad, and it is happening now. Go or be fired!" Chad smiled a fake smile and walked out to the hall, I followed behind. When we were a safe space away he turned to me,

"Really Sonny? I have to hang out with that brat for today because you couldn't shut up! Chad knows how to talk and get out of things!" I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him,

"If you havn't noticed I'm stuck in this too." He chuckled slightly.

"I doubt you had anything better to do."

"Excuse me?" I asked utterly repulsed by his words, "how dare you! I was suppose to read to the little kids of a public school then go volunteer at the soup kitchen! Then I was suppose to go over to a friend's house to help her paint her room then I saw going to have some fun after an entire day of working hard and dealing with your stuck-up stupidness! So don't you dare say I didn't have anything better to do then hang out with the brat!"

**Chad's pov**

I stared at awe at Sonny's sudden outburst. Only a witty comment could save me now!

"Don't forget me!" I chuckled slightly, trying to lighten the mood, I didn't realise I offended her so badly, and that's one thing I didn't want to deal with right now, a peeved Sonny. I didn't apprehend that Sonny did all that charity work. Well, I guess it suits her.

"I didn't, I mentioned brat didn't I?" she said coolly. I was officially offended, but was I going to show it. Nope.

"Whatever Sonny, you can make yourself feel better by insulting me in any way you must, but we have to bring Dakota somewhere tonight, and we can't do that while not speaking collectedly," I told her calmly, my hand on her shoulder in a soothing manner.

"Collectedly? What did you buy a thesaurus or something?" she snubbed.

"Sonny, seriously, we have to decide where to take that child, we can't spend the whole time fighting," I reasoned.

"Since when have you been so...rational? Normally your super immature and suddenly your all 'let's be reasonable' it's kind of funny," she said, over exaggerating her imitation of Chad.

"Why's it so funny?" I demanded. Jeez, comedians think everything's funny. Here I am being super nice and humane and she thinks it's funny.

"Because, it proves what Tawni said," Sonny laughed, suddenly cheered up. Damn girls and their freaking mood swings!

"Really, I doubt anything that Tawni says could be proved. What is it that has been proved?" I asked, I could feel my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Sonny gave me a strange look, like...she liked what she saw. Woah, did she just check me out or something? Just my face of course, but it seemed like the words flashed across her eyes. 'Chad looked really cute while doing that'. What an open book.

"Trust me, you don't want to now," she laughed very cutely.

"I think I do."

"Fine," she said, approaching me a little to close the space, then she came to my ear, slowly, as if she wanted to asses every movement I made and I felt my stomach nearly drop out of my stomach, "You have fallen for me." She slowly came away, but the space between us was still barely there because her legs were nearly touching mine.

"Sonny, I think you've been mistaken you're thinking of yourself falling for me." I told her slowly, trying to keep myself composed.

"Well, if our distinctions are correct then maybe, we've both fallen," Sonny said, looking up from behind her lashes. I leaned down slowly, as if to warn her to back out now, her eyes closed and mine did too as I leaned to push my lips onto her's...

"OH MY CHAD!" screamed someone I opened my eyes quickly at the sudden annoying voice of a fan at the end of the hall. Sonny jumped back, grabbing her heart and panting.

"Holy conoly!" she breathed breathlessly, sounding pretty hot for her choice of nerdy words. What was with our word choices today? They sounded so authorish and random. Seriously, people do not speak like they do in the books, with the proper grammar and the long words. Suddenly, one of the security guards came out of nowhere, grabbed the tween around the waist and started walking her out of the building. Almost automatically came another gaurd,

"Get in the room now!" he almost yelled, running to us and pushing us quickly into the closest room.

"Wha..." I started.

"Shhhhh, they're coming!" the security guard snapped in a mere whisper as we all knelt down in the dark closet.

"Who?" whispered Sonny.

"The Chad-hards."

_So our star crossed lover almost kissed huh? And who knew preteen's were such a threat to Chad Dylan Cooper's safety? And really, why the heck were our two characters speaking like that? At this information and more...two chapters from now! Hehe, come on, don't you want to know what Sonny and Chad are doing in the present, the past is oh sooo, past like!_

**A/N**

**Hello people! How did you like the chapter? Here are your options, love it, love it, love it, and the very exclusive, love it! LOL just kidding, it wasn't a very long chapter anyways. I don't know about you, but the Chad-hards scare me. LOL what am I talking about I bet half of them are you :P and you guys don't scare me! You leave me nice fluffy reviews! Lol anyways...**

**My description of reviews in the form of the song Happy by Never Shout Never;**

_**You make me happy, whether you know it or not!**_


	5. Falling Asleep Present Time

**Disclaimer: Aw, jeez, I'm going back to therapy. It makes me sooo depressed to keep saying this!**

**Therapist: YOU DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE; JUST GET OVER IT, KID!**

**I'm pretty sure you get the point. I don't own SWAC!**

**See ya at the bottom, people!**

**Previously on Sonny With a Chance of Getting Lost…**

"_Shhhhh, they're coming!" the security guard snapped in a mere whisper as we all knelt down in the dark closet._

"_Who?" whispered Sonny._

_"The Chad-hards." _

**Falling asleep (Present)**

"Chad, what if no one finds us?" she asked, staring into his big blue orbs of eyes and snuggling a little closer to him; she was still very cold.

"Sonny, as soon as people think we disappeared, they will be looking all over for us," Chad smiled reassuringly. Sonny liked what she heard and rested her head back on his chest again. There was a peaceful silence between the two until Sonny's head suddenly jerked up.

"OH, MY GOSH!" she squealed.

"What?" Chad asked, severely worried for Sonny.

"Think of what the tabloids are going to say! Two stars that have dating rumours going around forever suddenly are lost together? They're going to think we eloped or something!"

Chad stared at her with an annoyed look on his face, "Jeez, Sonny, next time don't freak out so much; you scared me! We can deal with all that crud when we get back."

Sonny crossed her arms and sat back down, not as close to Chad as she was before due to her stubbornness. Soon, Sonny let out an exasperated sigh,

"Why is it so cold, anyway; it's California! People are still out at the beach at this time!"

"Because, the person who's writing this is from Canada, and she has no idea about the weather up here."

"Really?" asked Sonny.

"Yeah, what a sucky author, eh?" Suddenly, Chad started clucking uncontrollably, and he did a chicken dance around the fire, "I mean, _amazing_!" he stopped and sat down at the fire, and somehow Sonny forgot about what just happened, and so did Chad.

"Why is it so cold anyway; it's California! People are still out at the beach at this time!"

"Because the breeze is off the lake; plus I heard there was a storm coming or something." Chad shrugged. Sonny's eyes went wide.

"A storm! And we are out here? CHAD, WHY DID YOU JUST TELL ME NOW!" Sonny spazzed and slapped his arm hard, but currently it was Sonny's turn with the jacket, so Chad's arm throbbed.

"OWWWW! Jeez, Munroe, it's not coming till later!" Chad looked down at his arm; it looked as though it had drawn blood under the surface. Chad knew better than not to tell Sonny, or she would freak out and punish herself for it.

"Chad, we might be here all night..." she freaked.

"Sonny, okay, seriously, the storm is coming in another day or something, really; it's only cold because of the lake." Chad tried to reason with Sonny soothingly. Chad's arm still stung, and due to Sonny's owl-like eyes, she noticed him rubbing it;

"Seriously Chad? My slap hurt you that much." She snickered silently.

_Woah, woah, woah, I was gonna protect her, but now she is insulting my manliness!_

"Well, Sonny, let's see, my arms are bare and freezing, and some chick exerts pressure which makes the blood from under the skin rise, yeah your slap freaking hurt me! Elmo's slap would have hurt me! I have freaking frost bite!"

Sonny looked at Chad with wide eyes; "Oh no Chad I'm soooooo sorry, oh my gosh, I can't believe it! I am soooooo stupid; I mean, how do you stand to even be around me when I'm a national disaster or something, like, holy crap, I mean—seriously—I hurt you—and..." Chad put his hand on a nearly crying Sonny.

"Sonny, don't sweat it."

Sonny smiled slightly, and leaned back on the tree.

"I just can't believe I'm so clumsy!" Sonny shook her head in disbelief.

"Sonny, come on, clumsy is hot, you said you read those Twilight books right? Look at the main chick, she is beyond clumsy and has guys falling all over her."

Sonny laughed, "That's only because the author was a pretty wishful thinker."

The two laughed silently.

"Either way, it's pretty true," Chad admitted. Sonny blushed a pure crimson.

"Chad, did you just call me hot?" She said awkwardly, a grin forming on her face.

"You're more than hot, sweetheart." Chad said, acting romantic. All the while, Chad was in deep thought. _Holy crap, jeez, Chad, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't tell Sonny these things! Shut up—it's working; I can see her cheeks even in this darkness! You're letting off to much! Too bad inner, Chad, deal._

"Um, is _thanks_ an understatement?" Sonny asked; peering up at Chad through her thick lashes.

"Yes," Chad said with a sly grin on his face. And before you knew it, Chad and Sonny were slowly leaning in, until their lips touched in a sweet embrace. It may have only lasted 5 seconds, but both of them looked lovingly into each other's eyes. It was quite corny, chick-flick-ish, but really, who doesn't love those?

"Sonny, I have to tell you something." Chad began. _Too much, Chad, too much!_

"Yes?" Sonny prodded, trying to mask the excitement in her eyes.

"Ummm, well, I...think it's getting late, we should probably sleep; should we stay on the tree?" Chad asked. Sonny could feel her heart crushing, as she realized that what she really wanted to hear was not said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sonny said, defeated. Chad knew what he was supposed to say, and he knew Sonny knew, but, quite plainly, he is too chicken.

_I am not!_

**Aw, Jeez, Chad I thought you stopped interrupting my stories!**

_Well, come on, seriously, I am not chicken!_

**Really, Chad? Why didn't you tell Sonny you liked her?**

_Well, maybe I didn't want to._

**Come on, Chad, what is more romantic then getting lost and being in a close embrace in a forest all alone and admitting your secret love?**

_You writers are sick. You always think we should get together in the end, and everything should always be romantic. Well, that doesn't happen in the real world, kid._

**This is not the real world, Chad, this is fanfiction, now get out of my story! First the whole the author is from Canada thing, and now this! You are so misbehaved.**

"Goodnight, Sonny," Chad said dejectedly.

"Goodnight, Chad." She said warmly. And together they slept, Chad's arm around her shoulders, and Sonny's head on his chest.

_OMGEEEEEEEE, they kissed! Are all of you fainting right now? We still want to know more about the previous crazy days, correct? Maybe our chapters will dwell over in the past for a little, for some more Channy spiciness, and they haven't even seen Dakota yet! Stay tuned for some Channyful love!_

**AN**

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, peoples! How's it going? So do you guys hate me for not updating? Did I make up for it with the kiss? Haha, well I think this chapter kinda stinks, but you know. Whatever.**

**So, as you know, we have been hit by story stealers. Fortunatly, Mclovinit is gone, and funnylovin has apologised and taken down all of her story's! I'd like to thank all who reported her!**

**I would like to thank my amazing Beta Willow! Thank you!**

**Please review ;)**


End file.
